camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Missing Hat Quest
Number of Questers-4 #June Chase-daughter of Sobek(leader)-JaguarStar190 #Comet Moray-son of Wadjet-User:Jacob.radon24 #Monica Flemmings-daughter of Ra-User:Watergirl 19 #Angel Murry-duaghter of Horus-User:AlphaDolphin19 Overview of quest- The group will go from camp to Phoinex, Arizona, where they will encounter a crocodile, who will draw out a picture of the river snake river, found on the border of Idaho and Oregon. There they will meet a group of Hieracosphinxs, who attacks them and the group will then kill them. They will then encounter Anuket, who will tell them that the one who took Sobek's hat is in Seattle, and that they must hurry. they get to Vancouver Washington, and encounter some El Naddaha, who try to lure them into the water, and are only saved by (person to be determined), who snaps out of the spell and tries to save the others. (person to be determined) succeeds. The group travels safely to Seattle, and encounter the group of fallen Devourers, who have three people and a seropard and a couple griffins. The two groups begin to fight and the Camp Pyramid group wins and take back sobeks hat. they go back to camp and place it in the temple, and the next day it disapeers. JaguarStar190 (talk) 03:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) You need 2 more questorI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I am going to pick the questors after I know whether it is approved or not. -JaguarStar190 (talk) 20:50, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok. it is Approve.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) APPROVED!!! ---- June walks up and sits down, waiting for the other questors. JaguarStar190 (talk) 01:23, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Angel runs up to her in a camo skirt and olive green shirt. "Ready to go yet?" She asks. AlphaDolphin19 (talk) 02:51, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Monica strolls calmy up. "Is everyone here yet?" she asks. Watergirl 19 (talk) 02:53, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet rushes to them wearing his blue jeans and a t-shirt saying "Britain will rule the world". "Sorry about being late, I didn't know we were meeting here" he says while taking in deep breaths. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC)) ---- June says, "It's fine, the good thing is that your here now and we don't have to wait any longer. I've talked to Cleo and I've gotten her aproval to leave." JaguarStar190 (talk) 03:40, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet says, "Okay, so where to first?" (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 03:44, November 6, 2012 (UTC)) ---- "The Missouri River, in Topeka Kansas." June says. JaguarStar190 (talk) 00:12, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Why? The best option would be to start tracking down the thief." angel remarks. AlphaDolphin19 (talk) 01:22, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- We are tracking down the thief by going to Topeka.JaguarStar190 (talk) 02:19, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet nods "So are we going there by boat, land or plane? Becuase I would prefer boat." (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC)) ---- "I personally don't care." June replies "anyone else have a preference?" JaguarStar190 (talk) 04:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Monica, who has been out of the conversation for most of the time, perks up and says, "I can easily get us a boat. Do you want mortal one, or an Egyptian sunboat? Watergirl 19 (talk) 04:11, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet's eyes brighten. "That Egyptian sun boat sounds interesting, could we try that?". (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 05:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC)) ---- "Ok" Monica says. "I need everyone to stand back." Watergirl 19 (talk) 00:41, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet takes a few steps back with the others "This will be brilliant!" Jacob.radon24 (talk) 00:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Monica closes her eyes and concentrates. The others can see a piece of the sun break off and come towards them, then going to to the river on the border. Monica opens her eyes and smiles. "Our ride is here." she announces Watergirl 19 (talk) 01:11, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet does a front flip in excitement. "Wow, when you mean sun boat you really mean Sun Boat!" Comet jumps onto the boat as the others choose to walk onto it. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Topeka, here we come!" June says in excitement. JaguarStar190 (talk) 02:12, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Let's rock this world, well boat!" Comet climbs up the ship mast to the crows nest, then yells "Tally Ho!" Looks down at everyone. "Guess what I am!" Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:23, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Angel walks calmly up to June and asks without anyone else hearing it, "Is it just me, or is this guy going nuts?" AlphaDolphin19 (talk) 02:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Comet grabs a mast, dose a few flips on it and lands with a bow having grown his black sacles which make him look like a shadow with clothes and shoes. "I'm already crazy." Shows Angel his fangs and hisses at her, then walks to the steering wheel clamly and stares out to the river. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:36, November 8, 2012 (UTC)